


Lung Capacity

by SierraNovembr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Superhusbands, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr
Summary: Steve shows Tony exactly how long he can hold his breath.





	Lung Capacity

The bedroom door clicked shut behind the two of them.

Steve stared at Tony, who was still in his tight flight undersuit. His hair was messy, tuffed up in all directions, and his face was still flushed from the earlier battle. For a frozen moment, Steve couldn’t find any words. He knew there was a lecture waiting just outside his reach. _Wait for backup. Listen to orders. Don’t be so reckless._

_Don’t leave me._

Steve didn’t want to give the lecture again. Tony seemed to share in his reticence. His eyes bored into Steve’s from where he stood panting out the last of the adrenaline, a few steps away. Steve absorbed the view, awash in the relief that he hadn’t lost this. Tony was still here, still here with Steve. He wanted to voice his gratitude, his love, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out.

Tony’s eyes glimmered. He knew anyway, could always read Steve, whether it was anticipating his moves in combat or fighting against his natural inclination to suppress his emotions. Steve sighed and his shoulders relaxed.

Tony shifted, tipping forward ever so slightly, and Steve snapped. They came together in perfect synchronicity. Tony’s teeth nipped at Steve’s lips before their mouths sealed together and Steve delved his tongue into his husband’s mouth. He inhaled greedily, taste and smell and _Tony_ , but the breath was punched out of him when Tony jumped up to wrap his legs around Steve’s hips. He retaliated by slamming Tony back against the wall, head cradled gently in his hands, but letting his husband feel the hard line of Steve’s body against his front. Steve tugged gently at the strands of brown hair in his fingers and Tony rolled their hips together. They both groaned.

“I’m sorry, Steve,” Tony whispered between kisses. He squeezed Steve tighter.

“No, you’re not,” Steve choked out, trying not to whimper as Tony kept up the motion of his hips. There were two little kids whose mother will come home tonight because of Tony, and they both knew it was worth the risk.

“No.” Tony suddenly stilled his body, turned the kiss into something slow, soft, and deep.

Steve gentled it gradually, until he could pull back and say, “I hate that moment. When all I can do is stand there and hope that my heart will start beating again.” 

Tony pressed his face into Steve’s shoulder. He took a shuddering breath and said, “Steve, let’s – let’s take a bath.”

With a quiet hummed reply, Steve shifted his grip to Tony’s waist and eased them back from the wall. Tony made a happy noise at the display of strength and kissed Steve’s neck. He made his way through the bedroom and into the bathroom to set Tony down on the edge of the whirlpool tub. Tony turned and shifted along it to keep pressing little kisses to Steve’s skin as Steve tried to maintain enough coordination to get the tub filled. A task which should have taken a few seconds stretched out to several minutes when Steve gave in to the unspoken invitation and kissed Tony’s mouth again. Every touch served to remind Steve that he still had this, his love and connection to Tony had not been severed. 

“Tony,” he whispered, dropping to his knees between Tony’s legs. Steve leaned in to bury his face in Tony’s stomach and breathe through his own adrenaline crash. 

“You okay?” Tony whispered back, keeping his voice as low as Steve’s, barely echoing in the tiled space. His fingers carded through Steve’s hair. Steve drew in another deep breath full of _Tony_.

“Steve, let me get undressed.”

“No.”

Tony chuckled. “No?”

“No, I want to do it.”

Tony’s whole face softened, and he smiled. “Of course, beloved.”

Steve stood, tucking his fingers into the double fold that hid the zipper down Tony’s back. He gently worked it down, slowly peeling the suit off Tony’s shoulders. He kissed them, savoring the warm, healthy skin under his lips. He nibbled at Tony’s collar bone until a shudder ran through the other man. Tony had been so careless with this body this afternoon, now Steve was going to be careful with it. Steve finished peeling the undersuit off Tony’s torso, and made his customary round of kissing each scar. He’d memorized the route long ago. Tony’s hands continued to caress his hair and travel down to scratch lightly at his shoulders. When the wandering fingers dipped below the collar of Steve’s uniform, he pulled away long enough to strip his top off. 

Tony shivered, and Steve frowned. Tony tried to pass it off as arousal, leering at Steve’s newly exposed abs, but Steve could see the faint goosebumps breaking out on Tony’s skin. Hooking his thumbs in the undersuit where it pooled around Tony’s waist, Steve gave a little tug until his husband stood up. He pushed the dark fabric down Tony’s legs and helped him step out of it, deliberately grazing his fingers along the arch of Tony’s foot. He twitched at the ticklish feeling, and Steve let out an unrepentant “oops.” He smirked.

Tony laughed, just a short little burst of happiness, and Steve had to close his eyes to savor the sound of it. When he opened them again, Tony was still waiting outside the tub. “C’mon, old man, together.”

Steve quickly shed the rest of his clothing. He stepped up beside Tony and rested a hand on his hip as Tony bent over to test the water temperature. He knew Tony wouldn’t let him get in if it was even slightly cool, just like Steve wouldn’t let Tony get in without Steve’s gentle hand on his skin to anchor him to the present. It should have been hard, considering their respective experiences with water, to get into the tub, and it had been at first, but now it was as easy as breathing to slip into the warm water.

Tony settled into the contoured bench seat. Steve resumed his place in front of his husband, this time running his hands through Tony’s hair and pressing kisses to that beautiful neck. Tony sighed, “Come here, love.” 

Steve surged up into Tony’s lap, pulling their naked bodies flush together and tucking his knees on either side of Tony’s thighs. Tony’s hands came around Steve’s back to rub just above the swell of his ass. Steve kissed him harder, willing his mind to stay in this moment, but even here, with their proximity providing a visceral reconnection, Steve couldn’t banish the memory of the moment Tony stepped into harm’s way. He’d been inches from losing this forever.

Steve pulled back, staring down at Tony. He expected him to say something, a quip or a come on, but Tony just stared back, stroking his hands up and down Steve’s back. Steve supposed they’d each said it all before. He felt his lips turn down, and watched resignation and sadness start to creep into Tony’s eyes. Steve briefly struggled to find the words to remind Tony that Steve needed him here, but quickly abandoned the effort. He would have to show Tony, reconnect in the way that they had been speaking to each other for years.

He leaned over his husband and kissed him, using his fingers on Tony’s jaw to get the angle just as he wanted it. Steve laid gentle, sipping kisses on Tony’s mouth while he started up a slow grind of his hips. Tony let out a quiet gasp against Steve’s lips. His hands slipped up Steve’s back to clutch at his shoulders. Steve kept up the movement of his hips and nuzzled at Tony’s temple.

“Steve,” Tony said, his voice breathless and shaking.

Steve’s eyes closed again. The slippery drag of their bodies together was a delicious tease and Steve shuddered as he tightened his thighs around his husband. He would prove to them both that they had made it through another day, still fighting, still together. Another grind against Tony, feeling where he was hard beneath Steve and then Steve nipped at his lips once before sweeping his tongue inside for a deep exploration of Tony’s mouth. Quiet gasps fill the air, echoing off the tiled surfaces, and Tony squeezed his arms around Steve, silently asking for more. For a few minutes, Steve kept the grind of their bodies together almost achingly slow. Tony broke away from the kiss to hide his face once more in Steve’s neck, but he didn’t take control of their pace.

“ _Please_ ”

Steve cupped Tony’s face and tilted it back until he could meet his eyes. “I have an idea. How quickly do you think you can come?” He watched the confusion flash over Tony’s face. “How about this, Tony? Do you think it’s longer than I can hold my breath or not?”

“Wow. This could be very hot or very amusing, so either way, I am very much on board.”

Steve grinned and waggled his eyebrows at his husband before taking a long breath, filling his lungs deeply. He pecked Tony once more for good measure, and then submerged himself in the warm water. Tony’s skin was warm and clean tasting when he pressed a few open-mouthed kisses to Tony’s stomach. Sound was muted, but he still heard the thunk of Tony’s head hitting the back of the tub as his husband sank down into the water, bringing himself that much better in line with Steve’s reach.

Steve opened his mouth to lick a broad stripe up Tony’s cock. The water in his mouth and Tony’s wet skin made for a unique sensation. Steve let his hands pet gently along Tony’s hips and thighs as he sucked the tip of his cock between his lips. His tongue pressed hard to the slit, just enough pressure to pull a loud moan from above him. The noise continued as Steve sucked him down deeper.

Tony flattened himself against the edge of the tub, letting out tiny aborted twitches of his hips despite his obvious effort to remain still. Steve giggled briefly, the noise escaping in a cloud of bubbles which rose around him. Some stuck to Tony’s chest and Steve just wanted to kiss each one away, but if he was going to make it through their little game, he was going to have to step things up and stop releasing precious air.

Steve dove back in and took Tony down to the base of his cock. His nose pressed into the skin of Tony’s lower stomach and he swallowed as best he could without breathing through his nose. His throat tensed around Tony’s length and his husband went rigid beneath him. Steve waited to see if Tony would come, and when he still hadn’t a moment later, Steve began to bob his head. The water in the tub moved with him, an almost hypnotic wave building in the tub as Steve found a rhythm. He lungs were starting to burn, but he wasn’t in danger quite yet. The motion, the steady panting he could hear from Tony, and the lack of breath were sending Steve into an almost trance-like state. He felt like he could do this, just this, for a whole night and still feel deeply satisfied the next morning.

He was vaguely aware of the way that Tony’s legs floated up around him as he curled with the pleasure. His hands were clenched into tight fists on top of Steve’s shoulders, and he had given up staying still, hips rising to meet Steve’s bobs.

“ _Steve._ Love, oh, I - yes – oh fuck, fuck. Oh,” Tony babbled, tossing his head and canting his hips up still further. Steve grabbed at his hips and pulled him even deeper into Steve’s mouth. He held him there, impervious to Tony’s thrashing, and swallowed around him again.

Another loud groan was punched out of Tony as his orgasm hit. Steve felt a surge of triumph and laughed. Unfortunately, his body chose that moment to get very insistent about his need for oxygen. He surged to the surface, and he had to milk the last spurts from Tony with his hand, while trying to cough and sputter as discretely as possible.

Tony laughed at him, and Steve wasn’t the only one out of breath. They shared a fond smile before Steve reached for the shampoo. He washed each of them gently but quickly, eager to be in bed with Tony in his arms.

Steve helped Tony get out of the tub when it became clear his legs were still rubbery. Steve dried them off with the soft towels Tony had custom ordered for their “cotton” anniversary. Two years together apparently meant incredibly luxurious towels; Steve was certainly not complaining. Tony quickly grew impatient with his efforts and started tugging Steve into the bedroom before they were close to fully toweled off. 

They slipped into bed together and Steve enjoyed the way the smooth sheets smelled like them, like home. He felt another fond smile stretch across his cheeks. He pulled Tony closer.

Tony turned towards him and ran his fingers through Steve’s damp hair. “You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen,” he said, voiced pitched low like he was sharing a secret.

“Go to sleep, Tony,” Steve replied. “I know you didn’t sleep at all last night.”

Tony managed to dredge up an affronted look, but his eyes went half-lidded a moment later. His release and exhaustion would drag him under in no time.

Steve kissed him once more. “I love you, Tony. You beautiful, reckless man. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to get back into the swing of writing over the summer, and this fic just had to be done once I thought about Steve holding his breath for an extended period of time. I hope you enjoyed the idea too!


End file.
